Rust to Gold
by Kasumi Minoru
Summary: Momiji X Oc The fear to not be able to find true happiness can be frightening, yet at times, we are able to keep up with the change of life and discover that true happiness isn't found, its grown within you.
1. Chapter 1

**T-Rated**

**Summary:**

**"****I think I'm afraid to be happy, because whenever I do get too happy, something bad always happens."**

**The night was soundless, the cold air brushed harshly towards my skin. My bruised up body ached, bitterly, as I crawled to a corner wishing for death to fall upon me. Though, I still prayed for someone to save and end the death hole I'm living in.**

**"****If you ask me how much I love you, I won't say anything. I'll just take your hand, fill the gaps between your fingers and hold on to you until all your doubts are gone."**

**The moon felt beautiful and refreshing. The warm air surrounded me, as I stared up to the moon, stars shine brightly down toward the ground. I have always lived my life in royalty, having woman seeking for my attention. Though, there hasn't been none that have caught my eye. **

Chapter 1

Harsh screams filled my ears, as I cover them. "Worthless slave! We need more than just this junk! Go back to the market and get everything!"

"But I-"

"I don't care how much stuff, you're going to carry! Go already rat!"

And with that, I squealed, taking some money and running out the average prison… I mean house. I sigh in relief, slowly walking to the market.

My bare feet tap the cold, cement ground, scraping against my skin. I turned on a corner, that lead me to the market up ahead. Every step I took, screams and cheers ringed in my ears. I kept walking down the alley, leading me to all the commotion.

In front of me, was a crowd of people, cheering and screaming. Some even throwing rose petals around. I stood, not understanding the commotion that the people brought on. My indigo eyes scanned throughout the crowd, finally finding what seemed so, interesting.

There was white carriage, probably the kings. White, majestic horses pulled the white carriage, as a man dressed in a tight suit, whacked the horses with whips, for them to keep the pace. A young man, with golden blonde hair, with brown colored eyes and a handsome frame. The young man waved at everyone, soon locking eyes with mine.

He stop waving at people, looking directly at me. My emotionless eyes gazed into his curious ones. The cheers around us seemed unending, as they faded away. Everything slowed down, as those eyes we're still on me. After a couple seconds, someone bumped into me, bringing me back into reality. I blink twice, turning on my heel, quickly walking away. As if such gazing, never happened in the first place. There was no chance, that someone from royalty will look at a peasant, like me. My heart twinged slightly, but didn't think much of it, as I approached the market, asking for the necessity that my owner asked for. When clearly everything that the owner needed was crap and unnecessary.

Hours pass by quickly, as I finally got the unnecessary supplies and made my way back to what you call home. I twist the knob, entering the house, only to be yelled at again.

"What took you so long?!" She yelled in frustration.

"The market was packed and it was hard to get the necessities," I responded truthfully.

"Ha! As if you scum. Give me this," she yelled sharply, snatching the items out of my hands. "Leave my presence!" I nodded, obeying her command, as I quickly ran to the basement, locking myself in. I panted, leaning against the poor wooden wall. My hand wrapped itself around the crescent, emerald necklace that hangs around my neck. I mutter a prayer, before collapsing on top of my sturdy bed. My head stirred to the right, observing my so-called room. The walls that surrounded me, were abolished. The ceiling above, seemed to be caving in and the floor was rusted, yet this is my room. I have no recollection of my past but the only thing that I have is this necklace that's fasten against my neck. I've always treasured it dearly, as if I'm clinging to life.

My mind suddenly clicked to the noble. His eyes seem to have an affect on me, his brown eyes were pure and filled with wonder, unlike my own broken ones. As you would expect from royalty, to have alluring eyes. Nothing can compare to such amazing orbs.

My eyes trailed to the window, the moonlight beaming into my room. I slowly sat up, my hands intertwining together as I pray.

"Dear god, I pray that one day I can escape this place called home. I do not wish to stay here any longer. You might not understand the pain, but I have the deepest scars to prove it. Give me the chance to be free… that's all I ask for. Amen," I whispered, soon hearing a huge bang at the door. I flinch, quickly opening the door, to reveal my slave owner with a whip in her hands.

"You did it again, you rat. You've dirty one of my valuable property." She bursted. Her hands swiftly came around my face, frightened with the thought of my punishment. I trembled in fear as I received the first strike. She slapped, kicked, and whipped me. I cried in pain, tears streaming down from my indigo orbs. She chucked my long black hair, causing me to yelp. She tormented and screeched at me. I only prayed for the nightmare to end.

The tormenting hours passed, as she spit on me, before leaving me on the floor.

"Teaches you not to dirty my valuable property!" She screeched before slamming the door shut. Hot tears gushed out of my eyes, as I weakly got up, scanning the area. I limped towards the window, one of my bloody hands unlatching the window. I crawled out through the window, getting back up and quickly limping somewhere else, hopefully, somewhere safe.

I passed through tree after tree and found myself in the deep forest. I use the trees and rocks around me as guides, hoping I can get away from my village. Suddenly, I tripped, causing me to roll down. I screamed in pain, while branches jab through my skin. I weakly get up, hoping for the best. No. There is no such thing as happiness and I will never obtain it… will I?

Soon, I reached a river. I limped to the side, quickly cleaning my face with the refreshing water. My eyelids started to get heavy as I collapsed on the ground clenching on my necklace for dear life, and soon I fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"My life was going to end at that very moment. Though, my fate has changed because of him."**_

_**- Aki**_

**Chapter 2**

**Momiji Pov:**

The sound of chirping, woke me up from my dormant state. I sat up as my heavy eyelids opened fully, as I yawned and stretched about. The remembrance of yesterday occurrence, caused me to harbor those broken eyes. Her eyes felt like they were penetrating through my soul. Her sturdy black hair lead to her small, tiny waist. She was covered in dirt from head to toe, her skinny body seemed very delicate as if one touch can make her crumble down. Her delicate face seemed stone, emotionless.

I got up to my feet, and put on my garments. I looked at myself in the mirror, grabbing my comb and brushing my silky blonde hair. I never understood why women found my frame, appealing and intriguing. I was a normal noble, well not really. I may be prince, but that doesn't mean you have to fawn over me.

I stepped out of my room, and made my way to the dining hall.

"Good morning Ōjisama," The maids greeted.

"Good day to you too, ladies." I greeted back, waving faintly.

I enter the dining hall, to be saluted with amazing aromas of food. I walked to my chair, sitting down and being greeted with the amazing, delicious food. _Smells nice, _I thought. My hand zoomed to the fork, which stabbed into my cinnamon challah french toast, that was being served to me.

"Good morning Momiji, my son," my mother and father greeted.

"Good morning mother, father,"I accosted, continuing my breakfast. Of course, breakfast was silent. My parents wouldn't really talk to me, but my mother would utter a word or two, to me. Unlike father, he only cared for his image, not once has he recognize me as heir to the throne. He worries for our status and wishes me to marry of someone with high class. Though, I have no interest in such affairs.

"Pardon me father, may I be excused. I plan to jaunt, along with my mustang," I requested. Father only eyed me, hesitating at my plans.

"Acceptable, but be back before supper," he ordered. My lips curved into a small smile, as I nod my head, getting up from my seat and walking to the stables.

"Good day, Ōjisama," saluted the stables men.

"Good day to you too, may I please borrow Lizzie?" I asked, patting my white mustang.

"Of course, have a safe trip," he said, helping me up on Lizzie.

"Will do!" and off I went with Lizzie. I passed women and men, who just waved. I smiled, or waved faintly back before entering the woods. Lizzie zoomed and leaped around the woods before finding a river near by. As Lizzie went to get refreshed with some water. There in the distance was some figure lying on the ground. Out of curiosity, I leaped off of Lizzie and jogged my way to the strange figure.

As I came closer, the figure became more familiar. The same girl from yesterday laid before me. Her body was covered in bruises and blood, yet she was still alive and breathing. I quickly ran to her side, shaking her.

"Miss! Miss! Wake up!" I begged, hoping for the young girl to wake. I quickly cradle her small head, scanning her injured body. Branches and twigs jabbed her legs and arms, her delicate body was bruised from head to toe. _Please wake up! _

Soon, her eyes slowly flutter open, but only slightly. She only said one simple word.

"H-Help…" she croaked, closing her eyes once again. I slipped an arm under her legs and with the other, I cradle her back. I lift her up, walking to Lizzie. I quickly get on my mustang, placing the delicate girl in front of me, leaning herself on my chest. Her fragile frame was cold against me. I quickly hold onto the reins, before saying my commands

"Tsk, tsk," and the horse jogged back into town. I need to find a doctor fast, before she is near death.

A short time period past, as I finally found the doctors residence.

"Someone! Please help this young girl!" I shouted, entering the place. The doctor didn't take time as he hurried for the girl's aid. He took her out of my arms and placed her on the bed, examining her fragile frame.

"She has deep cuts nearly everywhere. She's quite lucky to be saved by you, Ōjisama," the doctor said, applying some ointment and bandaging her small, fragile body.

"Yes. I couldn't just leave this young lady to die, she needed aid," I replied to the doctor. "Oh, and may I ask, but do you happen to know the young lady?" I asked, very curious. The man shook his head, " I'm sorry, but no," he answered.

I sighed, nodding at him before looking at the young girl before me. She breathed heavily for air as she slept. Her eyes furrowed as if she was reliving a nightmare. Her lips seem to move, but she didn't utter a word. Her head stirred right and then, to the left. Her eyes, furrowed from time to time.

After a while, repeating those same actions, her eyes furrowed and then fluttered open.

"Who are you?" She crooked.

_**"I have never seen someone so broken and afraid, yet something makes me want to protect her."**_

_**-Momiji**_

"Who are you?" I crooked, scanning the room. I recognized the young blonde, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

"Pardon me, my name is Momiji Sohma, known as the son of King Hirorin Sohma. Nice too meet you," he greeted. Getting the information, I quickly get up and bow.

"My apologies prince Momiji! I didn't expect someone from your status to be here before me!" I said, but soon my legs gave out as I started to fall forward, but my body never hit the ground. Instead, I fell upon something soft and warm.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't have stood. Your body is still unstable," he said softly. I stumbled backgrounds trying to get away from him as much as possible.

"Again, I apologize, Prince. I have caused you to worry for someone such as myself. Please forgive me," My whole body started to tremble, afraid to be punish for my impudence. I only hear a soft chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I worry for someone in need? You need to sit down, or you'll collapse again," he said, as I sat back down. "And, what might your name be?" He asked, sitting next to me. I scoot away, hoping he doesn't get nearer.

"A-Aki… Aki Michiyo…" I stutter, looking away, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Aki… what a wonderful name for a stunning girl as of yourself. Tell me, may I ask what happened?" He asked. My blood froze. How could I possibly say a word of such event? I only hesitated, hoping it will stall some time.

"I… I went for a walk… I fell down a hill and got injured…" I lied, a prince like himself shouldn't worry for my affairs. He has other important matters to deal with.

At the edge of my eye, I can see him giving a curious look. I stared down at my feet, feeling very uncomfortable at the prince's stare. I had to admit, he was quite handsome, but who am I kidding. He would never be interested in a slave.

"I see… so may I escort you back home?" He requested as I only hesitated. I have been hesitating too much, haven't I?

"Ummm… No there's no need for you to do such a thing. I'm fine on my own," I answered him. A frown only appeared on his handsome feature, but soon was replaced with a smile.

"I see, I don't mean to pry," he said. I only nod, not knowing what to say anymore. Suddenly, I hear a huge bang and a screech.

"AKI!" Yup, that's my slave owner. I quickly get up, rushing to the noise, while the prince followed behind.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me master!" Only to receive a hard slap. I slightly hiss, holding back my tears, that edged my eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Leaving the home like nothing, how horrid! I payed so much for you and you still show disrespect! Why I outta-"

"Um, excuse me miss, but do you happen to be the mother of this child?" I suddenly hear Momiji ask. I couldn't believe my ears, was be actually talking to master?!

"No. I'm her master... and you might be...?" Master trailed off, glaring at him. Momiji only let it slide.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Momiji Sohma, known as the son of King Hirorin Sohma. I just happen to come across your chattel," he spoked.

"I apologize noble and for my slaves impudence. It won't happen again," she coward. I stared, with bewilderment. Master was actually frightened. I guess everyone has to fear something.

"Aki! We're leaving now!" Master yelled, causing my thoughts wonder. My stomach turned upside with the thought of returning back to that hell hole. My back slightly shivered, as Master roughly took my wrist and dragged me out the place. I can already hear myself screaming and shedding those pain, hot tears.

"I-I'm sorry master! Please forgive me!" My voice crooked.

The only response, I got from my master was cold eyes. My blood went cold as I knew was going to come next, _torture_.


End file.
